roleplaying_gamefandomcom-20200213-history
Azazel 'No' Inazuma
Introduction Intro A summary of the characters life here you will explain all the events that transpired about the character, and should only focus on the character at hand unless it is mandatory for the story to include the other set of characters. Appearance Describe the character current appearance include tattoo's, pierces, markings, scars, include his current MAIN attire. WARNING: PRESS ENTER UNTILL THE BLUE BAR PERSONALITY AND RELATIONSHIPS IS UNDER YOUR INFOBOX. THERE IS NO NEED TO PRESS ENTER IF INTRODUCTION REACHES PAST INFOBOX. Personality and Relationships Personality Here talk about the characters personality, you can choose to do it by talking about how it began at a certain point in his life and talk about how it changes throughout time by using sub-headings or you can just flat out explain it, two examples beneath Example throughout a course of time EXAMPLE BENEATH Example: Child/Teenage Example: Chronicles of Name Example: Chapter I Example of a flat out explanation EXAMPLE BENEATH He did this when he was this and grew up to this etc etc etc Relationships Here example the characters current relationships with characters he knows there is no need to example the relationship with characters that he or she hardly knows however if you choose to add it there is no rule against this. USE Sub heading 2 to add a name then underneath their name example and define the relationship sub heading 3 can be used if you want to discuss certain events. Abilities and Powers Fighting Styles Use Sub heading one to add a class to underneath FIGHTING STYLES and describe how the character achieved the class and how he or she uses it. ((Use sub heading 3 if they have multiple styles in the class)) WARNING: DO NOT TOUCH BATTLE ABILITIES, PASSIVE SKILLS, ACTIVE SKILLS. Battle Abilities Passive Skills Active Skills History After meeting each other at the fair Kenchi Tanoshi and Azazel Inazuma spent allot of time running around in Hana-Yo Azazel's father had to come and pull her out of the city, thats when he and Kenchi met for the first time, but they didn't speak after that she went home after a day of embarrasment. It wasn't long that she had to wait before the silver haired young master would be sneaking into her house. They ran around the garden's together they played every day, when kenchi wasn't there playing with her he was watching over her always, stoping some boys who had wanted to forcefully take Azazel against her will kenchi and Kyoko begun to talk, thankful for saving his daughter they become good friends, and over time Kenchi became a son to Kyoko, never having a father Kenchi grew on him quite closely. Life continued, kenchi would do several idotic things to impress and make Azazel smile the three namely things where dressing up as a dragon and allowing azazel to ride on his back as he was a dragon out of fantasy. The second was dressing up as a girl so that he could intend her all girl school so she could have a partner to dance with, azazel at the time lacked any friends because of her blue rare skin. And lastly he would act in a play with Azazel in a local town fair playing a book called Romeo and Jullet. Kenchi one day had a special ring made for her a promise ring, he gave it to her and she weared it with pride, the promise was simple but a everlasting one, he promised the they would get married one day. On one of the many trips Kenchi, Azazel, and Kyoko had kenchi heard a noise and they followed the song to find the hidden resting place of Lunaries, they used the Ocarina to wake him up and Kenchi kept the ocarina while Azazel befriended a young Gryphon there named Momo. Kenchi and Azazel would go on many adventures together into unknownlands one in which they would travel around on Flash, a dragon made by the spiritual energy of Dachi, Sun Ai, and Kenchi and they heard a musical ryhm as they did with the song of seeking following it they where led to the spirit world where they would solve a series of puzzles and they used the ocarina to awaken the god of time, there they learned the song of time and aquired the bows of the sun and the moon. Continueing on they would kiss while in a medow, sharing true loves kiss summoned a tablet that taught them a song on how to recall to eachother. Going to the grand isle to meet the man that Kodokuna, kenchi's sister, was to be married to they would find another and learn the Song of Storms, there they'd meet the god of mortal combat. Time would pass, as it always does, Upon going to a beach and being the one of many times they would make love under the sun set, five months pass and Azazel would come pregnant it was after that she would learn she couldn't have a child, as it had died within her womb, she would then loose 4 more children, driving kenchi mad as he blamed himself though eventually he burried his emotions however the pink unmei no me's never returned. As he became distant as she got older her father wanted her to go the mage school to learn about it meeting with Momo and telling momo to go look for her parents she would make her way to the school saved by a ranger when she was straying away from her camp that ended up being Kench watching over her eventually she would loose her sisters to the plague swarm, going the school she would learn magical spells and how to boost her magical power. She would then find out she was adobted speaking to her good friends who happened to be kenchi in disguise as Niffiana's brother. She would open the book and learn all she knew about her mother, then traveling with Kenchi and few others they'd beat all the obsticals that her mother had defeated. COming across the door they would release Azazel demonic powers and out her father would come out killing the dwarf yet Kenchi would act swiftly using his body as a vessel but this proved to be a terrible idea as Kenchi would be taken over from some time going on rampages that wiped out a entire village in the Slavelands and nearly killing the group, not wanting them to remember it he used his eyes but Setsuiya minipulated it and erased all their love and left only bad false negitive memories where she fel in love with a man named Fenrin and cheated on Kenchi. Azazel would enter a realm bussling with magic she'd come across a board posting, it had so many choices to choose from, she would look around this pact city, filled with many different speicies and races she had never seen before, they all had wizard hats and she would realize she was in some form of a magic school. She would spend each waking moment studying the magical world and taking new classes. She would master a total of nine new forms of magic. First she'd learn eye magic which grants the User able to use their eyes to cast various spells, either by channeling a spell or the eye grants them the ability to use magic. Because eye magic is a technique of magic rather than a type of magic. Then she'd move on to learn pain magic which allowed The user to utilize different methods of inflicting and utilizing pain as a form of magic. They can use different spells to formulate their inflicting of pain or they can use pain - their own or of others - in their spells.She then learned Void Magic, the power of nothiness and the beyound. Demonic Magic would be the next which makes The user is capable of using demonic magic to achieve several feats such as creating, destroying and reconstructing anything, sometimes even to warp reality. This type of magic is usually used by a dark and evil entity or those related to them. She'd then learn body magic which allowed The user to be able perform a legendary form of magic that allows the user to cast magical spells feats that can manipulate or use the body and its parts. She'd learn the power of a necromancer, whom have control of the boneyard realm and can bring forth the minions of that realm. She'd then learn Ninja Magic which allowed The user to be able to utilize magical techniques to achieve a variety of supernatural effects, mostly dedicated to stealth, mobility, deception, evasion and assassination, enhancing the user's natural skills or completing them with additional possibilities, based on abstract principles or tangible elements. Time magic would be the next which allowed the user to be able to perform/cast a rare variety of magic spells and feats that manipulates time itself to a degree. Emblem Magic would be the last of her feats mastered as it would grant the User to be able to use a type of magic to create a "light emblem" that work as platform for mix the energy that the user collect from the environment (generally nature energy and energy dispersed in the environment) and their own life-force energy and then use the result for various purpose like light a dark room, create personal/special equipment (like weapons, armor, vehicle, etc.) or various type of attack (from energy attack to elemental one). When the time came she would grab her shirt and magical items before leaving out of the land.